Doble Personalidad
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Cuando volvió en sí mismo estaba frente a su peor pesadilla, un cadáver y sus manos ensangrentadas.


**Título:** Doble Personalidad  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 1,625 palabras

**Nota:** ¿Un ejemplo de cómo NO ganar el NaNoWriMo? Audicionar para RP de tumblr mientras deberías estar escribiendo tu novela. *sigh* Anyway, llevo 15,000 palabras y quería saber si deseaban leerlo... Porque soy bien fail y necesito ánimos para seguir escribiendo. (esta es la audición, btw, pensé que tal vez querrían leer algo)

**Doble Personalidad**

* * *

Cuando al fin dio con el problema, el psicólogo le llamó Trastorno de la Identidad Disociativo y le explicó que constaba de la existencia de dos o más identidades en una persona. Luego comenzó a explicarle los tratamientos que podrían tomar, pero ya no estaba siendo escuchado.

_Hay otra persona dentro de mí_, fue todo lo que pensó Kurt.

Kurt nació en una familia tradicional, donde su madre se quedaba en casa con él y su hermano y su padre traía el dinero. Según muchos, todo lo que se esperaba para que una familia sea buena; un par de hijos sanos, un trabajo estable y un plato de comida al final del día. Claro, que lo 'esperado' siempre encuentra la manera de estrellarse con lo inesperado de la vida.

Kurt era un niño maravilloso, a los siete años era extremadamente cercano a su madre, razón por la cual terminó heredando mucho de sus gustos. A los siete años conocía a Wicked y a West Side Story al derecho y al revés, podía cocinar huevos sin quemarse y preparar un pastel sin que terminara teniendo un sabor horrible –siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, claro–.

A los siete años no había nada mejor para Kurt Hummel que sentarse con su madre a leer Vogue o cantar hasta que anocheciera. A esa edad, para Kurt, no había lugar más seguro que los brazos de su madre y el olor de su perfume.

Nunca dio señal alguna de que algo anduviera mal sino hasta un año después, cuando su madre falleció. Cuando se tiene ocho no se está preparado para perder a una madre. Aunque, realmente, nunca se encontrará a alguien que esté preparado para ello.

Muchos de los psicólogos a los que lo llevaron luego afirmaron que quizá fue esto lo que desencadenó todo lo demás, pero no hay manera de probarlo, de todas maneras.

Siempre había sido un niño tranquilo y distante en la escuela, mientras los demás corrían por todas partes o jugaban lo primero que les llegaba a la mente, él se sentaba en alguna esquina a dibujar y observarles correr de vez en cuando. Era algo normal. No es que el niño fuese antisocial, solo era un niño tranquilo que apreciaba el tener tiempo a solas.

Fue por eso que, un día, cuando a Burt le llamaron desde la escuela y le pidieron que fuese a la oficina de la Directora lo primero que pensó fue que Cameron se había metido en un lío de nuevo. Pero no, el que estaba sentado en la oficina no era Cameron, sino Kurt.

Y si eso fue una sorpresa, lo que vino después fue una más grande.

Al parecer Kurt había golpeado a un niño con un libro de matemáticas en la cabeza y luego se había echado a reír. Le suspendieron por dos semanas y Burt abandonó la escuela con el seño fruncido y un regaño dedicado exclusivamente a Kurt.

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, cuando fue a la habitación del niño más tarde y le preguntó porqué había hecho algo parecido Kurt solo le observó con ojos llorosos y le murmuró que él no había hecho nada. Lo que era imposible, porque todo el grupo le había visto golpear al niño, pero Kurt nunca cambió su historia. No recordaba haberle pegado al niño, punto.

Y Kurt y Burt nunca fueron tan cercanos como Kurt y su madre, pero Burt podía ver cuando alguien le mentía. Y le inquietaba el hecho de que sentía que Kurt no lo estaba haciendo. Pero, realmente, ¿cómo es que alguien puede golpear a una persona y no golpearla a la vez?

Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que esto no había un accidente aislado sino que, poco a poco, empezó a convertirse en la regla de todo lo que era Kurt Hummel.

Empezó a ser normal que olvidara las cosas que hacía o que de pronto mirara a su hermano de una manera totalmente diferente a como normalmente haría.

(Fue normal también que llamaran a Burt al menos una vez cada dos meses porque Kurt había golpeado a alguien. Y fue mucho más normal el que Kurt le asegurara luego que no recordaba haber hecho una cosa parecida.)

Burt lo llevó a todos los lugares que encontró para que le ayudaran. Incluso una vez habló con un Sacerdote y le preguntó qué tan probable era el que Kurt estuviese poseído por algún espíritu maligno. Muchas soluciones fueron ofrecidas, algunos hablaron del sonambulismo, otros mencionaron las alucinaciones y el Sacerdote le dijo que no creía que ese fuera el problema, pero le pidió que le mandara a beber agua bendita, solo por si acaso.

La gente empezó a rehuirle más de lo normal, temerosas y Kurt empezó a tenerse miedo también.

(¿Quién sabe? Algún día podía aburrirse de sufrir lagunas en la memoria y golpear personas y empezar a hacerse daño a sí mismo, o peor aún, a su familia.)

Tuvo miedo, también, de que no llegaran a saber qué era lo que tenía y terminara haciendo un daño irreversible a alguna persona. Tuvo miedo y el miedo empezó a consumirle, dejándole en una enorme y espantosa depresión.

Burt y Cameron también tenían miedo, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Podían ver cómo este problema empezaba a jugar con la cordura de Kurt y tenían miedo de que de un momento a otro no pudieran seguir animándole y terminaran perdiéndole.

(Temían mucho más, porque sentían que mantenerlo cuerdo era como intentar no derramar la arena que tienes en las manos. Temían mucho porque sabían bien que, por más que lo intentes, la arena siempre encontrará la manera de escaparse por entre los dedos.)

Al final los miedos de todos tuvieron razones de existir. Porque la cordura de Kurt sí desapareció y sí dañó a alguien de manera irreversible antes de que pudiesen diagnosticarlo como se debía.

A los diecisiete años Kurt Hummel siguió a David Karofsky hasta los vestidores, observándolo desde lejos, directo a la nuca, con una mirada de pura maldad. Cuando el chico volteó y notó su presencia solo pudo intentar gritar antes de que Kurt se lanzara sobre él.

Cuando volvió en sí mismo estaba frente a su peor pesadilla, un cadáver y sus manos ensangrentadas.

Y entonces todo se fue en serio al infierno y la pequeña esperanza que quedaba en Kurt fue pisoteada y eliminada por los juicios y las lecturas de condenas por un crimen que no recordaba haber cometido.

(Por un crimen del que estaba seguro que no había cometido, de hecho.)

Fue entonces y solo entonces cuando un psicólogo llegó a la conclusión correcta y dijo Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo. Fue entonces cuando su abogado pidió que, en vez de enviarle a una prisión, le permitieran internarlo en un centro para que le ayudaran con su problema.

A los diecisiete años Kurt Hummel fue acusado de homicidio voluntario, pero, en vez de ser enviado a prisión, le enviaron a un centro mental.

Fue allí cuando consumió en una depresión aun más grande por el hecho de que había asesinado a alguien. David Karofsky o no, abusador o no, había asesinado a alguien. También fue cuando empezó a preguntarse si era él o la otra persona en él quien manejaba su vida.

* * *

Un lamento agudo y estridente le atravesó los oídos y retumbó en su mente, vibró por sus vías respiratorias y le dejó un ligero dolor en la garganta.

Un grito.

De miedo, que desesperación, de impotencia. Había gritado sin notarlo, no porque esa otra parte de él le siguiera controlando, sino porque su último momento de control había dejado resultados catastróficos. Espeluznantes.

Eso no podía estar pasando, debía ser una pesadilla o algún tipo de alucinación.

Solo que no era así, la sangre que manchaba sus pálidas manos y caía al suelo gota a gota era real. Y si la sangre era real, el cadáver que estaba frente a él también.

Había matado a una persona. Había perdido el control y una persona había terminado muerta.

La realización le provocó nauseas, pero estaba tan conmocionado que prácticamente ni las notó. Había asesinado a un doctor.

¿Por qué?

Ese hombre no había hecho otra cosa que intentar ayudarle. ¿Por qué esa cosa le había hecho algo así?

_Porque intentaba deshacerse de él._

Por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos, la realidad le golpeó con fuerza. Esa cosa, esa personalidad, persona, lo que fuera. Sabía lo que intentaban hacer en esa institución, sabía que querían deshacerse de él. Por eso había herido al doctor.

Jadeó, estaba viviendo con un homicida dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando logró desenfocar la vista de sus manos se encontró con el cadáver del Doctor Thompson, que yacía inerte en el suelo con los ojos y la boca entreabiertos y los brazos extendidos en posiciones grotescas. Kurt no había visto un muerto en toda su vida. Ni si quiera a su madre, no había podido acercarse a su ataúd cuando estaban en el velatorio por el miedo.

Kurt jamás había visto un muerto, y estaba seguro de que era la cosa más espantosa que vería en toda su vida.

Escuchó los pasos de los otros doctores al acercarse a su habitación, cuando abrieron la puerta de par en par y se encontraron con la escena Kurt solo se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a temblar.

—Yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice—siguió repitiéndolo una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Tanto para intentar convencer a los doctores como pare convencerse a sí mismo.

Porque él no lo había hecho, pero sí fueron sus manos. Sus manos habían matado al doctor, pero él no. Él no, él no lo hizo.


End file.
